Computing components, such as processors, often require certain temperature ranges to perform at optimal levels. Components that overheat, while a computer is running, may cause serious problems with the functions of the computer. Therefore, proper ventilation and heat dispersion is necessary to the design of such components. To improve heat dispersion, heatsinks are often installed to help regulate the temperature of individual components. For example, liquid coolants may be used to provide cooler temperatures to a component in exchange for removing some of the heat generated by the component. Furthermore, heatsinks using air flow are often preferred over liquid heatsinks due to the potential risk of contact between liquid and electronic components. In these cases, fans and other devices may provide cooler air to the heatsink, which may then transfer heat away from the components.
For larger computing devices, multiple heatsinks may be required to reduce the temperature of multiple computing components. However, cooling air becomes less effective after cooling each heatsink. For example, components and heatsinks placed in series may be subjected to large air pressure changes from one component to the next due to a decreased speed of air passing through each heatsink. Additionally, as the air cools each heatsink and takes on more warmth from heated components, components further away from the source of cooling air may be at greater risk of overheating. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for cooling computing components with heatsinks.